


I’m Dreaming of a Sad Christmas

by Audiomedic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Grief, Maybe - Freeform, One Big Smash-y Family, One-Shots, Some tie-ins to other works by me, Still haven’t gotten better at tagging, gone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic
Summary: In which Audio goes off of a 31-day angst prompt challenge list on a whim instead of doing anything good or important.Just your average, run-of-the-mill collection of angst one-shots for the month of December. Enjoy being sad with me!
Relationships: Implied BunnyRibbit, Will Be Added As Written
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. DAY 1: Grief (Lúcio)

The air never seemed so cold.

The winter months on Watchpoint: Gibraltar were unlike the winters of most places. Year round, Gibraltar experienced temperatures that would make other places sweat. The little Overwatch base on the Spanish peninsula often had its operatives complain about the heat more than anything else.

And yet, the warmth of the sun seemed nonexistent in the heat of this moment.

In its place laid a coldness like no other.

Lúcio, a usually outgoing and friendly young freedom fighter, was anything but at the current moment. Usually, he’d be telling stories of his days as a garoto in the lovely slums of Río de Janerio, or challenging Tracer to a race around the base. The most solitude he usually had was when he was brainstorming a new track for an upcoming album, or on the rare occasion that he decided he needed a nap.

The coldness in his soul prevented him from being a people person right now. There was only one person he wished to be with right now, and, unfortunately, that simply wasn’t possible.

Laying in bed, Lúcio hardly had the nerve to move. A weight seemed to be pressing down on him, forcing him to remain dormant in his bed.

He’d lost before, and he’d lost hard. Being the leader of a rebellion, it came with the job. He’d watched Vishkar strike down friend after friend as they fought for their freedom... but it never got any easier. It was hard to get closed to anyone when there was always that lingering possibility that they might not return from the next mission. One minute, the fate of the world couldn’t seem more warm and happy. The next, and with a single bullet, it was

cold.

So, so cold.

Lúcio’s phone buzzed on his nightstand, but he ignored it. It was probably someone wishing him well in his time of misery, or a commander telling him to get off his lazy backside and get to training.

He couldn’t bring himself to look at his phone background.

Not when he knew her warm smile would be looking back at him.

She didn’t deserve the fate that she was given. She was too young to die, and she let everyone on the battalion know it. As she lay, bleeding out in Lúcio’s arms with only Rejuvenescência keeping her with him, she told him that she was too young to die. He was no medic. He was only some kid with music that could make others forget the pain they had.

He couldn’t fix gunshot wounds.

He couldn’t save her.

Her body was cold in that coffin.

And he was cold in his.


	2. DAY 2: Mind Control (Dracula and Lucina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, double upload because I have no impulse control and don't know when else I'll be able to do this. Enjoy!

_...but I believe we ought to know each other a little better first. Care for a drink?_

As much as she tried to fight against it, Dracula made his advance. The wicked Count held in his hand a wine glass filled with the vilest poison imaginable, all of his own creation. The poison didn’t kill slowly. In fact, the poison didn’t kill at all. While most poisons attacked parts of organs or the blood, Dracula’s vile potion attacked someone where they were most vulnerable.

Their feeble, human mind.

“"I-I'm too young to drink, thank you,” Lucina responded smartly, trying to do away with whatever it was that Dracula had in his cup. She didn’t know what it was. She didn’t know what it would do. All she knew was that she didn’t want to have any part of whatever he was trying to force upon her. With the color of blood and the texture of hot tar on a sunny day, the vile tonic the Lord of Darkness held before her was anything but appetizing.

But Dracula was not swayed so easily.

_It'll be our little secret. In fact, I think if you drink it... You'll be able to see things from my perspective a little better._

All at once, Lucina put the pieces of this demented puzzle together. Her mind flashed quickly with two words that made all the sense in the world to her.

There was a reason Dracula had her chained up here.

Mind control.

He wanted to use her like nothing more than a peg in his scheme. The best way to find the weakness in men was to turn one of their own against them.

“I-I won’t drink it!” Lucina shouted, struggling against the bonds that held her to the wall. The chains creaked and groaned against the castle wall. A beacon of hope. If she could just wiggle free… grab her sword…

But Dracula was approaching.

Like a spider watching its prey struggle in its web, Dracula took demented pleasure in seeing Lucina struggle. Swirling the drink around in his hand, the Lord of Evil cracked a small, almost smug smile. A smile, devoid of any warmth or compassion. A smile as dead inside as he was.

_Please, your defiance is fruitless._

Frigid fingers clasped Lucina’s cheeks, as Dracula lay his long, icy digits on her cheeks. A panic flew throughout Lucina’s body, and she clamped her mouth shut. She wouldn’t drink it. She refused to. Her whole body struggled against the chains that kept her against the wall. She was almost free, she could almost--

Pressure.

Dracula’s fingers pinched against the roses of her cheeks, forcing her lips to open. Like a can opener forcing the lid off of a can, the Lord forced his prey to open her lips.

The poison in the glass shone dimly in the pale moonlight.

Lucina let out a shriek in one final attempt to find any form of help… but that was all Dracula needed.

The warm, goopy poison was forced down the heroine's throat.

Coughing and hacking, Dracula cast Lucina aside. Limply, she hung against the wall suspended only by the same bounds she had so avidly fought against before.

Now, they lay still.

It started slowly but was over in almost an instant. Feeling the substance creep up over her entire body, Lucina fought desperately to keep what humanity she had intact. She tried to make herself throw up. Tried to make her body reject it.

But her body had no choice.

Pleased, Dracula watched the entire transformation take place. That same, unfeeling smile resided over his lips as she sputtered and spurred, before coming to rest still as a statue.

_Who is your master?_

Slowly, Lucina rose her head. Her face had gone as pale as his own.

She was a prisoner within her own body.

“You are, m’lord.”


	3. DAY 3: Betrayal (Kirby and Magalor)

A final cry of pain escaped Landia, as the four-headed dragon fell. Defeated in protecting its homeworld by these otherworldly invaders, the beast fell apart.

Literally.

One body became four painfully. Unconscious and badly wounded, Landia was a shadow of its former self.

The Master Crown tumbled from its head, resting but feet away from Kirby and his pals.

“We did it, boys!” King Dedede exclaimed, his voice as loud and boisterous as ever. “Take that, y’oversized lizard! You’ll think twice before screwin’ with the King of Dreamland again!”

“You contributed little to the actual fight,” Meta Knight commented, curling his cape around his body.

“Eh—?! Did so!” King Dedede protested. “I whacked that sucker with enough force t’send it to sleep!”

“Whatever you say, sire,” Bandana Dee offered. “What really matters is that we did it! We’re alive!”

“Poyo!” Kirby giggled, a beaming smile across the pink puffball’s face. They did it! Magalor must be most pleased with the way things played out.

Speaking of which, where was he?

A soft, slow clapping was heard from above, as the magician descended from the skies. Kirby, happy to see his friend, waved happily at the other.

‘Friend’.

“Bravo, Kirby and friends,” Magalor complimented, his voice more menacing than ever before. Immediately, the party of heroes was aware that something was... wrong. “You’ve truly earned your reputation as a hero. Your help in defeating Landia was invaluable.”

Stooping, Magalor’s detached hands laid siege to the Master Crown. The golden adornment sparkles in his hands.

He had done it.

He had won.

“Ah... at long last...” Magalor mused, a chuckle building inside of him. “The source of limitless power... The Master Crown!”

As if it knew it’s place, the crown floated up to Magalor’s head. A surge of power overcame the magician.

His chuckle came more pronounced.

“What on Popstar?!” Dedede exclaimed. “What’re you doin’, Magalor?!”

But Magalor’s laughter only grew. His ‘friends’ watched on in shock and awe as the stranded being, who came into their life via boat crash, transformed.

In a flash of light, Magalor grew. The crown overtook his head, and his hands extended from a red and blue cape of time space.

“Obtaining this crown has been my ultimate goal all along!” Magalor exclaimed, his voice deep and booming.

Kirby and company were taken aback.

King Dedede’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Meta Knight’s wings unfurled, prepared to attack if needed. Bandana Dee fell backwards on his back.

And Kirby...

Kirby looked up, confusion on his face.

Was.. was Magalor... betraying them?

The concept wasn’t new to him... but the last time a friend betrayed him, Kirby had to dispose of them.

“What’s with all the weird looks?!” Magalor asked. “Fine. Let me explain everything.

“I fought Landia by myself and most. So I fled to Planet Popstar. That’s when the thought struck me. I could have you defeat Landia for me! A stroke of genius, I know. You even helped me repair my Starcutter. I really did appreciate that, by the way,” Magalor explained. Clearing his voice, the betrayed continued. “Anyway... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The time has come for your planet— No, the ENTIRE UNIVERSE to bow down to ME!”

Pressing his hands together, Magalor cut a portal open to Planet Popstar. The golden star planet looked so... serene in the void of space.

It had no idea what was about to come to it.

“And, for being such a big help in all of this, your planet gets to go first!” Magalor cackled. “Prepare to bow, Popstar! Welcome your new overlord!”

Maniacally laughing, Magalor escaped through the portal he had created, leaving the defeated heroes to their own devices.

“He... He didn’t—“ King Dedede started. His eyes went wide, as his hand flew to his head. “He betrayed us! That bastard up by betrayed us! After all we did for him!”

“I fear for what he plans to do,” Meta Knight muttered. “The citizens of Popstar...”

Kirby watched the spot in the sky where Magalor had disappeared.

Another friend using him.

Another friend taking advantage of him.

Kirby exhaled, knowing what must be done.

To protect his home, he must kill his new ‘friend’.


	4. DAY 4: Jealousy (Mario Bros)

“Sometimes, I don’t know if he-a knows how good he has it.”

Luigi sat on a park bench, his hands reluctantly clasped in his lap. The younger Mario brother looked on, as his older brother was greeted with a hero’s welcome. The man in red laughed and posed for pictures with the residents of this far-away land. Smashville was buzzing with people, looking for a picture with the great Mario.

His name had spread far and wide.

But for little Luigi?

There was none of it.

Gooigi sat beside his counterpart, blankly staring ahead into the setting sun. Sure, the blob of goo didn’t speak all that much... or at all... but he made for a good buddy to vent to.

Luigi spoke.

Gooigi listened.

“All of this-a fame and fanfare follows him. There’s never been a day that-a goes by where someone doesn’t want his autograph,” Luigi continued, watching as Mario gave a young child a rub on the head. The child giggled happily. “Even here, in a completely different dimension, everyone-a knows him. Everyone! He hasn’t even-a saved a princess or defeated a big-a bad guy here! How do they know him?”

Gooigi turned briefly to Luigi, before looking back at the slowly setting sun. It would be night soon. It would be best for them to get on their way.

Luigi sighed.

“I just... I-a wish there was-a somebody who looked for-a me in a crowd like they do for-a Mario.”

Gooigi solemnly nodded. The goo-man stood up, before beckoning Luigi forward.

They’d best get Mario and head back to the hotel.

* * *

“Sometimes, I don’t know if he-a knows how good he has it.”

Mario sat on a couch in the hotel lobby, his hands clasped in his lap. The older Mario brother watched as his younger brother snoozed with his head in Daisy’s lap across the way. The flower princess gently combed a hand through Luigi’s hair, as the plumber napped.

The intimate love displayed between the two of them was immense.

But for Mario?

There was none of it.

Yoshi laid beside Mario, with his head turned to face in the same direction. The green dinosaur didn’t talk much... or at all... but he made a good buddy to vent to. 

“The two of them are-a like two cogs in a well-oiled machine. I wouldn’t be surprised if she could-a read his thoughts and-a know what goes on in his mind,” Mario said, a tint of sadness to his voice. Mario yearned for someone like that in his own life. He and Luigi were close as could be, and yet, the older brother didn’t always understand what happened in Luigi’s head, and Luigi couldn’t do the same for him. “They’re perfect for each other... I-a just wish I had that same connection with someone.”

“Yoshi?” Yoshi asked, his eyes turning up to Mario for a brief instance. The green dinosaur had raised Mario from birth. Could that be a kind of relationship?

Mario smiled bittersweetly.

“No, Yoshi. It’s-a not quite the same. I-a love you... but it’s a different kind of love. The kind of-a love they have is deeper... I-a just wish I knew what that felt like.”

Yoshi nodded, not understanding what Mario meant at all. Could there be more than one kind of love? It didn’t make sense...

Mario didn’t expect it to.

And yet.

He found himself jealous of his younger brother.


	5. DAY 5: CURSE (Simon Belmont)

The sun was setting over the Transylvanian sky, casting an eerie, yet alluring glow on the surrounding treeline. To the average adventurer, the day seemed young and boundless adventure was all but certain to be had. The setting sun just meant a riskier quest with more spoils to be won.

To most.

To Simon Belmont, the moon’s arise meant something far worse.

A siege of pain took his abdomen, as he tried to keep his composure. Like the twisting of a twig, Simon’s muscled upper body began to contort in a way that made the legendary vampire hunter wish to vomit. The feeling… his pain receptors were off the charts with the feeling. He winced in pain, stuttering in his step as he walked. As the last rays of sunshine began to dip below the horizon and the moon’s face revealed itself fully to those who dared step foot outside on a night like tonight, Simon’s entire body began to tremble.

“GAHHHHHH!” He shouted aloud, scaring off a murder of crows. Simon’s knees hit the soft dirt below his feet, as his body rippled with pain. The ghost of a cut began to saw through his skin beneath his leather tunic, like a boxcutter through cardboard.

Falling to his hands and knees, Simon began to dry heave, as the pain increased. How it was able to and how the curse managed to put him in such a state was anyone’s guess. It felt as if his inner organs were being ripped and torn to shreds. With bated breath and wounds tempting to put Simon out of commission forever, he managed to push himself to his feet.

Blood.

Warm blood.

His blood.

From the wound, blood began to seep and drip. The blasted curse that had been put upon him threatened to send him to an early grave if he did not revive Dracula.

How early was unknown… but it felt as if it would be soon.

Another surge of pain hit the poor adventurer as he moved to stand. The all the blood in his body threatened to leave him through the gaping hole in his side. He felt faint, and his face was going pale…

But he must go on.

Before him was a path, strewn with enemies. Dracula’s army was here to stop him. Skeletons, demons, and all things dark held tightly to their weapon, with their unholy eyes fixated directly on the blond man with the pale face.

Simon grabbed for his Vampire Killer, unsure if he would survive this fateful encounter.

What a horrible night to have a curse.


End file.
